Look At Him
by gabycaldemeraz
Summary: One-Shot.Inside Leah's head as she takes her time to describe Him and the many reasons He's so wonderful, how Emily helped get them together, makes fun of Jared and also plots a small revenge against her brother...


**Dear readers, I give you once again a look into Leah's privacy, but this time we have her permission. She actually wants to tell us this story. : )**

_**If you know me, or have gotten chance to read my profile you will figure out that maybe this story has A LOT of my own feelings, and by a lot I mean EVERYTHING Leah says about him is basically everything I feel.**_** ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own THE POEM. Other than that I own nothing, nada, jack, zip, ziltch. S. Meyer is responsible for owning Twilight, and I also hold her responsible for making me own a terrible obsession with Paul.**

**

* * *

**

Im so bored right now! The guys are fooling around and we are waiting for the elders to come and start the bonfire. Actually,_ I_ have been waiting for a long while now, since the guys have been busy having fun and well, I've been sitting down letting my youth, patience, and sanity drift away. Everyone was supposed to be here by now; I even took my sweet time getting here so I would be "just in time" for the show, so much for _tha_t failed plan.

I guess I'll just have wait and enjoy the moment. Truth be told, the beach is relaxing at this time at night and the breeze is soothing. I actually kindda miss feeling a little chilly, but it's also good that I don't have to carry a blanket every time I come here; mine would always end up full of sand and I'd have to spend half an hour cleaning it meticulously before going inside the house. My mom would flip her lid, whenever she caught me getting sand inside our home. Somehow Seth's never got dirty; I bet that little schemer switched mine every time we got close to the house…

OoooH MY GOOOOSH! These people are taking a life time! It's been like 3 hours!.. wait. What? My watch says its only been 3 minutes, it must be broken, because I've been sitting here fooor EEEEE-VEEEEER.

"_Be patient Leah. Patience comes to those who wait_" that's what my dad would've said. Well Daddy, I've been waiting for a while now and that girl "Patience" seriously doesn't want to visit me. I'm so glad that thinking of my dad brings a smile to my face now, and not so many tears as before. It was actually Seth who made me see that I should remember him with joy, not heartache. I'm so proud of my little brother he's so smart…. Yeah, I can definitely see him switching my blanket. OH! But he will **pay**, he loves the beach so much? Let's see if he'll love it when he wakes up with one in his bedroom!

_**TO DO List**__:_

_1.-Buy big bucket._

_2.-Ask mom for permission to bring sand inside the house for "project"_

_3.-Figure out a good "project" that would convince my mom that I'm not up to something evil._

Really people? **REALLY**? You're_ still _not here? WHAT COULD POSSIBLY TAKE YOU SO LONG? Haven't we done this a couple of times? And by a couple I mean A GAZILLION! Ugh, the only reason we're here is because Jared is bringing "_Princess Kimmy"_ to listen to the legends. I like Kim, she's really nice and come to think of it she does seem like a princess, I mean, Jared finally loving her back must feel like her fairy tale dream come true. She's so shy and delicate. Oh My God! Please Kim, PLEASE, don't faint when he tells you. I don't want to deal with the whole, "What_ happened to her?.. I KILLED HER!.. Emily! PLEASE, tell me I didn't kill her. I can't do this! I can't live without her! I just found her and now I killed her…I'll never see her beautiful face again! Ill never kiss her delicate lips! I'll never touch her soft skin when I hold her in my arm! I- I- OH SPIRITS, I'VE FAILED! I've failed miserably at protecting the love of my life.. Now I'm gonna die alone, shriveled up in pain while holding on to her memory.. Wake up my love, WAKE UP! Open your beautiful eyes…Don't leave me…._". JEEZ! Calm, the fuck DOWN. Channeling "_Lady of the Camille's_" much? I can practically hear Jared being a drama queen and freaking out. JEEZ! Why am I here?

No, really, what am _I_ doing here? I already know the legends by heart, I'm part of them; I ate dinner before getting here, so food is not a necessity; I already get along with Kim, bonding is fruitless since she won't leave Jared's side anyways..… I should leave….

Oh! … Oooohhh.. There it is, there's the reason I came here. The reason why all this torture is worth it…now I remember…

**Look at him**, the epitome of "tall, dark and handsome". I know the girls think that all these guys look like that and sure, they have the same attributes, but with slight differences. They all have brown eyes, but while Quil's, for example, have a little glimmer of "prankster" in them, **His, **on the other hand, hide passion and intensity. Others say he is uncontrollable, but that's not it at all, he's just fierce, he's so passionate that he feels everything to the upmost degree. That's one of the things that attract me so much to him, because he doesn't do anything "half-assed", just like me. If we're gonna feel something we might as well feel it full blast right?

All of them have tanned skin, but **His** just happens to glow when he walks out of the water and the sun hits the drops on his skin; and I don't mean glow like the leeches, they glitter like little bitches and He is far, far away from being a "_little bitch_".

Embry's lips are nice and well proportioned but I like how **His** lower lip is a bit fuller than the upper one, just makes want to kiss and nibble on it all day long. Embry's smile is nice too, but **His**, is out of this world sexy, ESPECIALLY when he gets all cocky and smug and he smirks, lifting only his left side, what a jerk! Sometimes I want to slap the shit out of that smirk, it's so annoying, but for the most part I just want to stare at it while I tell it a secret with my own lips…

Where Sam's face is gentle and smooth, **His** face is manly and his jaw is strong but when you look deep in his eyes, past the intensity you see his childish features; like when he blushes, which doesn't happen often since he is " so full of himself". But when he does, he wrinkles his nose and he throws his head to his right side and smiles like a kid who's just been caught red-handed. You wouldn't think of using the word _cute_ when you describe him, because he's "_OH so fine_", but I can say it and say it **proudly**, he is SO damn cute when he blushes and his "shy" side comes to light.

Jake's body is hot, he has big muscles and all that jazz, but to me, sometimes he looks "three dimensional". Gosh, tone it down a bit, your shirt looks like you bullied a ten year old into handing it to you. **His** body is… uhmm, how can I put this so it makes him justice?..eeehhh.. ohh gosh it's so difficult… uhmm… wow… uhmm… OH! Got it! **His** body is **FUCKING PERFECT**; nice muscle-y arms; tight ripped abs; strong, warm hands. And that "V" that happens to peek out teasing me mercilessly, makes me want to praise those cut off jeans. I mean **really?** Do you _have _to wear them a one size too big? Do you enjoy watching me mop the drool off the floor?

We fight a lot, Him and I, we used to be really rude to each other, not caring if we hurt one another. But, suddenly, we stopped _the hating_, and the fights became only arguments and then those turned into flirtatious bickering. It was like suddenly, everything was the way it was supposed to be. I'm pretty sure fate wanted it to be this way, I mean putting two stubborn, hot headed, sarcastic people in the same group and on top of that making them "wolves in the same pack", should equal to "third world war destruction". But somehow it resulted in us balancing one another and putting each other's feet on the ground.

We don't "control" each other but we can "soothe" each other out. OH man, but when we fight.. All bets are off!... Sometimes we make each other angry just for the thrill of it, just so we can make up and make out later. It bothers me sometimes, that he purposely pisses me off just because he _"loves it when I give him fire-y kisses after we fight";_ I tell him I can kiss him however he wants without making me upset but all he does is smirk, wink and say "_well yeah, that is true, but, you look so damn sexy when you yell at me_".. Oh well, what are you gonna do when he talks to you like that right? I mean besides melting into a pool of "Leah is the luckiest girl in the world" puddle. Fucker. He has a way with words.

**Look at him** wrestling Jake. Ugh, _guys_, they're so full of themselves. I used to think he was such a douchebag, and he can be one when he wants to, but I had a little fault too. I was so annoying and hateful, always pushing to bring out the worst in him, using him like my own personal punching bag. Psssh, come on, it's not like he is all innocent either, the guy can throw a fight, he's quick with words and never, not once, did he treat me like a "_little girl_". He always treated me like an equal "_if you can bitch it, then you can take it_". He was the only one that didn't pity me, the only one that knew I was strong enough and that all I was doing was blowing off steam, even if he was annoyed by it. I on the other hand was the only one that didn't fear him when he got mad, the only one that didn't back away when he was in a foul mood, yeah ok, sometimes I wanted to, but I was trying to prove myself in front of the other guys. It worked to my advantage though, he once confessed that's one of the reasons he started messing with me was because all the guys would leave, but I'd stubbornly stay, and we were left alone, arguing and hating on each other, but alone, just **him and I**.

He brought me back to life though. Apparently I brought him back to life too. You can only insult and piss each other off so many times until you start seeing yourself in the other. You start feeling the connection and you start listening to each other's pain and understanding where it comes from.

**Look at him**, swimming, relaxing, having fun and fooling around with the guys. I don't feel like swimming right now, I'm comfortable sitting here, writing, and enjoying the sand in my feet. HA! hahaha I'm pretty sure Seth **won't** be enjoying it when he wakes up two days from now and has sand up to his…. yeah, that will be SO MUCH FUN.. OH! And then he'll have to clean it all up! **This** plan is by far the best one I've had! It'll be like Christmas morning for me, but instead of having him scream because "_Santa brought presents_!" he's scream will be more like "_WHAT THE FUCK!.. MOOOOOOM!.. MOMMYYYY!_" And then He's gonna have to clean it all up, BY HIMSLEF! This truly will be "the gift that keeps on giving"! Haha I can see him now "_But, but… Mommy! I didn't do this! Why would I do this? Mommy come on!_" … _mommy, mommy_ jeez! What a whiny girl!.. Man up! Rub some dirt in it.. or sand.. Rub some sand in it, since you'll have enough to spare!.. hahhaha.. HAHAHA.. evil genius.. oh gosh, I should've gone to college.. Oh well, I guess "_a great mind is a terrible thing to waste_" and I shall not waste mine, even if it is at the expense of my brother's sanity. If he blames me I'll just go with "admit nothing, deny everything" and of course "make counter accusations". It ALWAYS works, gets Embry and Quil in trouble but leaves me out of it! haha, HAHAHA, MUAHAHA.. evil…

**Look at Him**, he looks so full of joy, that's the part no one used to notice, they were all caught up on him being a hot-head that nobody noticed just how hard he laughs when he's happy and how beautiful his smile is. I'm the first one to say that, sadly, I never noticed either, until "_all knowing_" Emily brought it to my attention. I guess she was trying to make up for the whole "_Sam imprinted on me" _business, because she was always throwing us little hints.

"O_h, __**look at him**__, he is so stubborn, I told him not to move the couch on his own. Oh but, don't his arms look amazing when he lifts the couch up_?"….all I could think was "What the fuck? When did Betty Crocker become Betty 'I'm lusting over my Husbands pack brother'?" I was startled when she said it but then I noticed and well, she was right, he did look amazing, not just his arms, but, all of him.

Oh! She was devious, one time she said _"Leah, I know you're starving, I left you one last cupcake on the kitchen, you should go get it before they steal it._" She said the same thing to him and when we got there all hell broke loose over the damn pastry, which was about to become a weapon. She was quick though; she came in, split it in half, gave one to each and said "_Oh look! Two halves of the same atomic composition_".

Now, I went to school with her, and I know, Emily was never good with chemistry, so I'm pretty sure she wasn't talking about the "every piece of matter is built from atomic composition" and meant more like "the **atomic composition** in a bomb can cause massive destruction."

On our sixth "month-aversary".._oh, whatever. Sue me for wanting to celebrate each moment I get to spend with this god. You know you would too. Yeah, I thought so, anyways…_ on this GLORIOUS occasion he took me out to a candle light dinner, it was inside a cave near the beach and it was everything romantic you can think of, and more. We ate, we laughed, we kissed, we described how much we loved each other and suddenly, he lifted up his cup and said "Cheers," _ok, pause, freeze that image in your head. He looks great doesn't he? Very handsome, I know. He looks damn good without his shirt but he looks FANTASTIC in a navy blue librarian cardigan channeling his inner "geek", and a white shirt with two opened buttons at the top. Sexy. So of course, I'm staring at him thinking "oh! This is gonna be sweet, 'cheers to us for finding love in the person that annoys us the most' or something like that"…. Right?... WRONG.. I almost flip my shit, when the words came out of his mouth…ok now, push play …._

"to **Emily **for**-**"

He was cut off by what I can only imagine as the death glare that Medusa gave the Greeks when they saw into her eyes, right before they turned to stone. I couldn't even breathe, the verbal diarrhea that was about to burst from my lips was gonna be deadly…

"NO Baby! Wait, its not like that! Let me finish…" Since I couldn't even say anything, scared that I would open the gates of hell, I just stared, waiting. I'm pretty sure he was nervous because he sped through it saying " To… well, _her_, for opening my eyes to the wonderful person I have fallen in love with, for letting me realize that two negative powers don't repel each other but stabilize and neutralize one another." That smart ass, she wasn't good in Chemistry but she was better than me in Physics.

My eyes relaxed and I could finally speak. I chuckled at how he looked at me, in his mind he must've been praying, thanking the gods I hadn't killed him; we were in a cave after all and his body would never have been found…

When I asked what he meant with "_opening my eyes_.." he told me that he came up to Emily and Sam's one day, I was taking a nap in the living room couch, and, like always, he entered the house making a racket, Emily ran to him, put a hand over his mouth and shushed him.

"_Shut it! You'll wake her up…. Awww, doesn't she look beautiful just sleeping peacefully? She's such a flirt isn't she? I don't know how many times I've told her to wear longer shorts, but she's so stubborn. Plus she really does have nice legs, I guess the short shorts work on her. What do you think?"… _little minion, she knows how to get into a guys mind… not so innocent that tanned version of Betty Crocker…

He confessed that he had spent the entire day thinking about my legs and how "_beautiful I really was_". I laughed because I remembered an occasion were I was about to gauge his eyes out for staring at my legs. Thank goodness I didn't though; I would've taken away my chance at losing myself in them; at looking inside them and finding his soul, **my **soul, my heart.

I couldn't help but give him a sweet, tender kiss; as macho and pompous as he would like to think he is, those kisses are what make him blush. When I kiss him softly and run my nose through his cheek, running "butterfly kisses" all over his face, he blushes profusely, doing that thing he does with his nose that I love so much and moving his face to the side. I see that "shy little boy" that will never get used to being treated lovingly. But I'll make sure that he never misses it again, because I plan on loving him forever.

**Look at him, **isn't it ironic how a guy, who is so smug and full of himself, can also think that no one could really fully love him. That, as much as any girl lusts after him, none would want to reach his heart. Well, I guess I was destined for him, because I am _that_ stubborn and I am **determined** to make him feel, **know, ** that he deserves all my love, until he understands that my heart beats fully and only for him; and that no one has made me as happy or made me feel as loved as he does. ….. _Good job Emily, good job…._

Look at you, laughing, just standing there,

You're so great, its hard to bare,

Whenever I feel your gentle touch,

My heart starts beating twice as much.

The look in your eyes, takes me away,

So many words, I just don't know what to say,

But you know which to pick, you really do,

You said you loved me, making my dreams come true.

You kissed me gently, and turned my life around,

Now to your heart my feet are bound.

You've kept all your promises, like you said you would.

Your soul is pure, though at times misunderstood.

You smile when my lips touch yours,

And you stick around when everything in me explodes.

Thank you for loving me, entirely,

I'll give you my all, just you wait and see.

For now I'll just sit here, admiring you,

Thanking the Spirits, that you feel like me too,

Wishing and hoping forever you'll stay,

Oh! Look at you smiling, walking my way…

.../...

"Well, hellooo, my beautiful, sexy dream come true. Whatcha doing?", he asks, sitting down next to me and placing a kiss on my temple.

I smile shyly and blush,_ I told you he had a way with words. _"Oh nothing, waiting for a gorgeous pale face to come talk to me, but I'm guessing you scared him away now." I joke.

He furrows his brows, tightens his forehead and glares at me annoyed, "Pshhh... Puh-lease like a prissy little pale face would even dare to come close to any of us. I sure as hell know that I'm much better than any of the guys here, let alone a pale face." …._yup, that's the smug jerk we all know_….I roll my eyes, and he smiles goofily... _bipolar much_?..

"Soooo, aren't you gonna go for a swim?" he asks, wiggling his brows and giving me a silly grin.

I narrow my eyes and shape my lips in a straight line, "Yeah right, you just want to see me in my bathing suit."

He gets closer and whispers to my ear, with his husky voice "Well…that much is true. But, I also want to wrap my arms around you, hold you close, kiss you and tell you how much I love you, while we are surrounded by warm water." .. _dammit, he must've taken courses on how to seduce a girl, shit, he probably __**teaches **__those courses._

I shiver and he feels it, "You are losing it mister." I respond, trying really hard to sound nonchalant, "First, we are always warm, so you don't really get to enjoy the "_warm water_". Second, I can see the elders are FINALLY making their way here" _thank goodness 'cause I thought I'd die of old age waiting for them_. "And Third, well..." I get really close to him; I lick my lips and brush my lower one against both of his, staring deep into his eyes and whisper "… you can do all those things to me whenever you want anyways…" He closes his eyes and "gulps". I get up, brush the sand off my legs, grab my notebook and start walking towards the meeting, hiding _my_ own smirk.

I hear him growl and with a very loud voice he says to me in a joking manner, " this is exactly why I thought you were a bitch before….Such a tease… Ill get you for that!.."

"I hope you do. I'm looking forward to it."

A load growl again. I laugh and wait for him. He wraps his right arm around my shoulder, kisses my head and whispers sweetly "I love you Leah.". My heart swells with joy and I answer in a sing song voice "I love you Paul." He just chuckles and I see a hint of blush. I give him a sweet kiss on his cheek and rub my nose softly against it. _Now there's the full blush I wanted._

He changes the conversation knowing full well that I got the reaction I was looking for, "So, how do you think "Princess" Kim will react?"

I laugh, rolling my eyes, "Actually, I'm not even worried about_ her_, I'm worried about Jared's reaction when she faints!"

"OOOOH SHIT! I hadn't even thought about that! No fucking way, I did NOT prepare myself mentally for this crap; all of his screaming and theatrics! I can see it now, what a fucking drama queen. He should've never taken theater in high school"… _oh, now it makes sense, I figured as much…_ he continues "Uuugggh. WHY are we here again? And why the fuck are they taking so long? What's it been 10 hours? Move it people… come on! we all know the drill, we've been doing this for ages… I have a lady here that needs me to give her some loving… let's hurry this shit up!.. let's go! LET'S GO!…"

I jump on him closing his mouth with my hands... he made ME blush this time. What an idiot. I gotta love how he thinks though. I love him, I really do. What's not to love right? I mean, **Just look at him**….

* * *

If you haven't "looked at him" yet, which I doubt, but ok, it could happen. I invite you to google Alex Meraz **right now**…. Your welcome. : )

Ok, you know how it works. Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to tip your waitress and leave a nice review. ) THANK YOU!

**GabyCaldeMeraz**


End file.
